When The Night Comes
by lottawoman
Summary: Isabella Swan is an ambitious law student poised for greatness in her home town of Forks Washington. What happens when the most prestigious family The Cullens are engulfed by scandal and need her help?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

All characters belong to the author of Twilight. I've only borrowed them for cheap thrills and a cure to boredom.

This story has been a long time in the making and I'm pretty sure its not even that good. Lol. I started this story line with other characters long ago and couldn't finish it. I've decided they fit better in the Twilight genre and sure enough the proverbial creative juices are a'flowin. It takes a while to get moving but stick with it I hope you enjoy the ride.

Its rated M so yeah, all that that implies. But not blatant and sex for sex sake.

Hope you like it, please review, good or bad.

When The Night Comes

Chapter One:

I'd heard the murmurs all day, while standing in line at the library reference desk I eavesdropped on two women hissing what they knew and still couldn't wrap my brain around it. Forks was a small place and once a rumor was started it was impossible to slow down its momentum. But this was just…impossible.

I'd seen his face on television hundreds of times, promoting the new childrens wing at the hospital. He'd designed it himself with his fathers vision in mind. Even as I leaned closer to the guy buying gum in front of me at the gas station as he told the clerk he'd been following the details all day. It still seemed…unfathomable.

His and his family's contribution to not only our little blip on the map Forks, but the whole of Washington State was legendary. The Cullens hosted dinner parties that bought new roads, preserved rain forests and generally kept our little soaking wet slice of the world in the mainstream media.

I'll never forget the first time I heard a Senator from New York City mention Forks Washington. He was regaling the friendship he had with one Dr. Carlise Cullen. Praising his beautiful wife Esme and looking forward to kayaking with the good doctors three boys over the summer. I was amazed to say the least. Proud is really the word that comes to mind. Someone outside of Forks city limits knew we existed and it was all because of the Cullens.

But this was different. This was no red carpet charity event at the Fine Art Museum. This was so far removed from the people I'd heard about my entire life that my brain wouldn't allow me to take it in. The imagery conjured up by the whispers and midday additions of our local paper just didn't fit. I tossed my quarters on the stack of papers as I pulled one from the top, barely acknowledging the seller as I stared at the picture on the cover fishing through my pocket for my keys. This picture. It was a familiar one, he was grinning wide as he cut the ribbon to the new hospital wing.

_I remember this day._

I'd seen his face hundreds of times in this very paper, the caption under it never read arrested, accused, or murder. No, this was definitely not your normal, everyday charmed life occurrence.

A Cullen accused of murder? Not possible. I listened intensely to the radio as the local news station reported the latest of the breaking story. Pulling out my legal pad as I pulled into traffic skillfully scribbling down blurbs of information as the disc jockeys bantered back and forth, their disbelief evident in their voices and scattered thoughts.

This is what I do. I'm a law student, top of my class and on the fast track to the greatest law firm in Washington State. I write everything down. It's why I'm the best. Recording an accurate sequence of events is an obsession of mine and one that has benefited me on several occasions. Its part of the reason I'm being recruited a full year before I'm even eligible to take the bar. Its part the reason one of the greatest lawyers in the Pacific Northwest has taken me under his wing grooming me for what he and my father his best friend believe will be greatness.

But more than that, I know the Cullens. My father Charlie was the Chief of Police in this Podunk town before he died three years ago. Charlie was a great judge of character and he loved Dr. Cullen and the influence he held in what Charlie considered "his" town. If Charlie liked them, that was good enough for me and most of the people here in Forks.

_"Jasper Cullen, acclaimed architect and local developer was arrested today in what appears to be a scandal of murder. Allegedly the middle child of Dr. Carlise Cullen phoned the police early this morning, confessing to the murder of his live-in girlfriend, Alice Brandon. Sources tell us that Cullen arrived just moments ago at the 23rd precinct, he was disheveled and his clothing was covered with what appeared to be blood. Our source on the inside says no formal charges have been filed, but there was an alleged confession to a 911 operator as well as his arresting officers. We will keep you posted on this late breaking story."_

My hands were writing faster than I could absorb the information. I ignored the blaring sound of horns honking and drivers whizzing pass me with middle fingers jutting from their passenger windows as I drove two miles an hour down our busiest street during rush hour.

_This is insane. I've seen Alice, I've spoken to her before. Nice girl. What the hell is going on here?_

The familiar chime of my cell phone ringing as I pulled to a stop at a yellow light soliciting another long reminder of what a horrible driver I am. Still preoccupied as I turned the dial on my antiquated radio in search of more news I answered my phone without a glance.

"Hello?"

_Why would he confess, who the hell is his lawyer? _

I frowned, banging on the dash to clear the static when I heard remnants of Jaspers name as I passed a station.

"Izzy. Hey I'm glad I caught you, it's Harry. You got a minute?"

Harry Clearwater. My mentor, godfather and current employer, he is as I've already mentioned the greatest lawyer in Washington State and is who I am completing my internship and hopefully dusting off my name plate as I make partner with, five years from now. He has taught me everything I know about being in a court room and more than that, he held me together when Charlie died. In many ways, Harry is my second father and the reason I don't feel so alone in the world right now.

He hand picks his student positions and trust me, I was not a shoe in. Harry made it very clear to Charlie from the very beginning; I would have to be ten times better than any student competing for the position.

"_Leave no room for doubt Izzy. When you walk into my office, I want everyone to know you belong. No favors." _

And there weren't any. I bust my ass daily to get this job and everyone knew I deserved it. Most of all Harry.

I was one of five that he'd chosen in the last two years and the only one that he constantly called on to assist with research of really tough cases. Harry was truly amazing and always showed a great deal of confidence in me.

I was nodding my answer to his question instead of actually speaking. It was a habit of mine when I was distracted. He laughed, I'm sure fully aware that I was chewing on my bottom lip flipping through channels wildly in search of more on the case.

"You know, an actual answer would be nice."

"Hm? Yeah...Harry? How can I help you?"

"I've been calling you..." I put my pencil down at the sound of concern in his voice, easing ahead through the light the long line of cars weaving their way around me as my speed miraculously decreases. My brows knit together, he sounds anxious.

"Oh, yeah. I must have missed the calls. I've been a little distracted. Have you been watching the news, Jasper Cull..." His laughter paused my train of thought and I looked in the rear view as I attempted to pull into the left lane nearly missing my turn.

"Harry? What's so funny? I know the Cullen's, well sort of, this entire town is going to go apeshit."

"I know Izzy. It's why I'm calling you. I need you to head down to the 23rd. Now, I'm in Port Angeles, too far away and I can't let more of this case get away from me than already has. Get some vitals, gather information for me."

"You've got the Jasper Cullen case? That was fast."

Okay...now I'm confused. Not by the idea that Harry would get this case, he's a great lawyer, attentive and extremely thorough. I've seen Prosecutors make deals on slam dunk cases because they feared facing him in court. He had a law firm filled with well trained legal geniuses at his disposal. I know he loves me, but, this is really kind of ridiculous. I haven't even seen the bar.

"Harry? What do you need me for; couldn't one of the partners take this case? I mean, I'd be happy to help but, I'm not a lawyer…yet." He laughed again and I could see him rubbing his chin and shaking his head.

"I'm calling the person I need Izzy. Carlise is a friend of mine, he asked me to keep this as quiet as possible. That means I need to keep everything about this case close to home. Do you understand what I'm saying? Discretion is needed and you're the only one I trust."

I nodded understanding entirely. The Cullens were good people and if Harry wanted my help, I was going to give it to him.

"Carlise just called me minutes ago. They want us to move fast, because he's doing a lot of talking to the wrong people. We need to do some damage control and basically..."

"Shut him up, right?" I chimed in. I knew how Harry thought and I agreed. Clients who talked too much usually did the Prosecution's job for them. I stopped in the middle of the street, my tongue pressed against the corner of my mouth as I turned to face the rearview making a broken U turn cutting off the on coming traffic. The various _Fuck yous_ and spastic horn honking ignored as I changed direction heading toward town again.

"I'm on top of it Harry. I'll be there in less than ten. Am I supposed to be meeting anyone there or is there anything specific I need to know?"

He answered immediately, which usually means he anticipated my question. "Yeah, his brothers, Edward and I think Emmett Cullen will be meeting you. Edward's the one that insisted on getting a lawyer. Jasper was refusing at first. That's the really strange thing about all of this Izzy. He doesn't seem to want any help."

I was already half

way there, pouring over my notes as I weaved clumsily through traffic again, the phone wedged between my head and shoulder.

"So he confessed, turned himself in, refused a lawyer and talked to everyone and their cousin about how guilty he was...what's going on here, Harry? This seems like a lose/lose case to me. Not your usual style?" I heard him let out a breath and clear his throat.

"I don't know Iz. There's just something about this kid and the way this girl was murdered that just doesn't seem to add up. The way Carlise talked, he and Esme were fully expecting him to marry her. This was true love according to them. Then he does a 180 and kills her? Some of the pieces just don't fit. You know? It's just a gut feeling."

I rolled my eyes at that last comment "gut feeling" usually meant wild goose chases. I groaned and let out a sigh. Harry worked really closely with Charlie. The Butch Cassidy to his Sundance Kid as they always called themselves. Charlie believed in using his gut, he listened to it more than evidence that was staring him right in the face. My dad was a good cop and Harry believed as he did. I on the other hand, still needed convincing.

"Harry, do you think he's innocent or not?"

Silence.

We'd gone through this before.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what is my first rule?" My eyes took a journey into my head, while I pulled closer to the precinct. The street littered with news vans.

"There's no such thing as innocence." I groaned. I knew that would annoy him.

"Are you there yet? I need you to get in there Izzy as soon as possible." I found a space in the back, turning off the truck shouldering the door open.

"Yeah I'm getting out of the truck now; I'll call you with an update."

"Thanks Iz. Listen, I know I don't have to tell you this but, be gentle with this guy. I know he's not in his normal state of mind. Ask the right questions, but don't push. We don't want to break him and make him shut down okay? And Izzy, you know how pushy you can be sometimes, don't say..."

"Hanging up now Harry. You want me to get in there today or next year?" His laughter was the only answer I needed. "Goodbye, I'll update you soon."

And with that I hung up the phone. I stopped to grab my legal pad off the passenger seat shoving it in my bag before heading up the back stairs. I smiled as familiar faces greeted me at the door. This was Charlie's squad.

Piece of cake.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Media Frenzy was an understatement for what I encountered once I entered the precinct. News vans not only lined the streets, but reporters from every station in the Pacific Northwest were clamoring for this story. Police officers I knew to be really tough, trained by the best (my father) were having a difficult time keeping any degree of control. The crack of paparazzi flash bulbs filled the air and lit the small room in an unsettling strobe of white light. I maneuvered through the unyielding crowd of news hungry reporters rehearsing their opening lines for the sound checks. Needing a familiar face, I took a deep breath and pushed toward the front desk, stomach tightening as I scanned the room looking for Edward Cullen.

I knew his face well. I'd stared at it for the better part of a year in Biology class at Forks High School. Edward was the only Cullen that chose to not attend Prep School. I admired him for that, with all his money and prestige at his disposal, he chose a really simple life. As far as I could tell, he was a really good guy and excellent at Biology Lab. It's the only way I would have passed. I let myself indulge in the memory of the semesters I spent stammering over my words looking through my hair as I sat next to Edward.

I know beautiful is not a word reserved for men when describing their looks, but, really, no other word fit. Edward Cullen was a beautiful man. He was soft spoken, stoic and incredibly smart; my stomach flipped just thinking about the many days we spent in Biology Lab as partners.

The thought of seeing him again, even under these circumstances, was strangely exciting.

_Professional, be professional Bella. _

I pulled my fingers through my hair smiling at Officer Billy Black, Charlie's old partner; he chuckled shaking his head at the insanity behind me as he lifted forward out of his seat pulling me into a hug from behind the desk.

"Bella, God it's good to see you. What brings you by here today?" The hint of sarcasm I heard in his voice was confirmed as he pulled back, his brow arched knowingly. He already knew why, I laughed taking in a deep breath as he nodded toward the glass paneling separating the rest of the squad from the zoo that was the lobby.

As I made my way through he pushed back in his wheelchair meeting me, tugging me down into another hug, a better one. Billy was family and the closest thing Charlie had to a brother when he was alive. On the day Charlie died it was Billy who lay with him both shot and bleeding in the middle of the night in the woods bordering the Quiluete reservation. Billy watched my Dad take his last breath, we never talk about it, but, it's a silent energy between us. I understood each time we made eye contact, Billy would never give up.

Charlie died and Billy loss the use of his legs. The killer was never caught and the town has never recovered. Smiling as I pulled back he called to another officer to take over the front desk as he ushered me down the hall to the interrogation rooms.

"So, Harry called a little while ago. Since when do you have a law degree?" His brow arched again as he looked up at me the corner of his lips pulled into a smirk. I scrunched my nose, shaking my head.

"Um…"

Laughing as he threw a hand up.

"Nope. I don't wanna know. Just do what you can, quietly Bella. This thing is already completely out of control." His expression turned dark as he slowed down with a nod of his head toward the last room on the left. "Just, be careful…okay? I know the Cullens, they're good people, but, this whole business doesn't feel right. You got me?"

I nod, peeking through the glass door at the people pacing nervously inside, I was already gone.

"Hey." He tugged my bag to get my attention the warning in his eyes forces me out of my fascination with Edward Cullen as he turns toward the glass making eye contact with me.

"Bells, this is big. Just get the information Harry needs and get out. I don't want you in the middle of this thing." I frown, my eyes flashing back to the window as Edward approaches, his brother Emmett right on his heels, the door rattling as it opens.

Before I have time to pull my gaze from Billy, still trying unsuccessfully to interpret the different messages his dark soulful eyes are sending me I'm met with the nervous, low voice I know pretty well.

"Bella? Um, Isabella Swan…right?" I can feel his stare, it's unnerving to say the least. Giving a nod to Billy as he backs away, meeting my eyes once more before heading down the hall toward the madness again.

"Um, yeah, I mean yes...and you're Edward Cullen. It's been a while but…we went to school together."

He nods giving me a polite smile as he takes my hand in a shake, escorting me into the room. His eyes were creased with worry and slightly red.

"Right. Mr. Banner's Biology Lab. I remember. We won the Golden Onion."

"Right, the stages of Planaria. I can't believe you remember that." He looked different, older than I remembered. It's difficult to explain but, Edward always appeared more mature than most people around him. He was quiet, but approachable. He always seemed to be shouldering the weight of the world and there was a quiet strength and dignity about him that as kids, no one understood or bothered to negate. Edward Cullen was always a grown up and as far as I could tell, even in this awful unpredictable moment, the youngest Cullen was holding his family together.

Emmett shuffled his feet back to the table flopping down loud in the metal chair the legs scraping the hard concrete floor. He didn't bother to greet me, his frustration was evident as he raked his massive hands over his face pulling both Edward and I from our trip down memory lane.

Their brother was in trouble. They needed my help.

Edward cleared his throat lifting his hand toward an empty seat at the head of the small table, he crossed his arms over his chest opting to stand leaning against the wall he and Emmett sharing a silent moment that wasn't lost on me as I settled my things on the table surface.

"I trust Mr. Clearwater briefed you on everything that's going on here, so let me know how I can help. We're here to give you whatever you need."

He's a "get right down to business" kind of guy, that hasn't changed. And I appreciated it. Emmett however was far less reserved, he leaned forward resting his head on the table his shoulders sagging as his eyes met mine. Sad and scared he looked like a lost child.

"Yes, Mr. Clearwater gave me all the information he had. Which I'm afraid wasn't very much. I'm going to get the majority of my help from the two of you Edward and Jasper when they bring him up. So let's start by sitting down and talking about what brought us all here, okay?"

Offering me a polite smile that only seemed to magnify the weight of the situation he moved toward the table easing down into a chair. Emmett sat up nodding a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck looking at me briefly before staring down at his hands.

I didn't really know Emmett Cullen. He was for all intents and purposes a socialite, of the male persuasion. I'm not implying he was a Paris Hilton, there wasn't a sex tape as far as I knew. But he did his share of gallivanting and spending his parent's money over the years. The flashier the car, the prettier the girl the better seemed to be Emmetts motto in life. For years I read about his indiscretions and minor scandals involving paternity and angry boyfriends of girls who made the paper once Emmett was seen out with them.

Emmett was a playboy and never seemed apologetic about it, which always made me believe he was a bit of an ass.

But, that image was in complete contrast to the person sitting before me now. He was childlike in his posture, playing with his fingers as I pulled my legal pad and pens from my bag. I had an overwhelming desire to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

Edward shifted in the folding metal seat. He was uncomfortable and kept bending and unbending his legs in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. I looked at him again and smiled, trying to reassure him that everything would be fine, even if I wasn't sure. He returned the smile and leaned forward on his elbows chuckling softly.

"I haven't had much reason to smile today. Thank you. I think I needed that." He and Emmett exchanged another look and Emmett responded by relaxing a bit more, he gave me a soft smile before closing his eyes letting out a deep breath.

"Why don't we get started, Edward. Um, Jasper is going to possibly be charged with murder by morning. So what I need from you, is as much information about this situation as you can give me. I need to know everything. Even the things you don't think are significant. Including, anything you know about the events leading up to last night and the specifics of the last twenty four hours."

"This is all just…crazy. I'm sorry Isabella; I'm not use to…."

"Bella. You can…you can call me Bella."

My interruption seemed to be welcomed because he took a moment to respond, rubbing his eyes that same polite smile never wavering once he continued, nodding once at the invitation to use my more informal name.

"Bella…I'm…we're not use to all this legal stuff. And I'm sorry, I don't know how much help Emmett and I will be. I don't even know where to start." Emmett seemed to agree his eyes flickering between the both of us as he bit his bottom lip, wringing his hands together.

"I know you're confused, angry, tired, scared." They both silently agreed leaning forward on their elbows, two pairs of lost eyes trained on me ready to take whatever direction I offered. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the weight of it.

"Okay, why don't we begin at the beginning? He's made quite a few incriminating statements to the police and several other people. So what we need to do first is some damage control. Okay?" They both agreed and I continued already scribbling down questions in preparation for their answers. The chair scraped the floor as Edward pulled closer to the table preparing to answer my questions.

"Okay, what was your relationship with the victim?" His eyes glassed over and he cleared his throat.

"Um, Alice is...was Jasper's girlfriend, and a very close friend of the family." He took a breath before continuing. Emmett sat up straighter giving a short nod as he watched me letting me know he agreed with this minor brief confession.

"She was a very special person and Jasper loved her very much. This, none of this makes any sense. He would have never hurt her I don't know why he confessed. I don't know why he said the things that he did, Bella." He leaned forward and stared at me with his trademark intensity and I had to remind myself to breath.

"I was there, I watched him cry over her…body. He threw up for god's sake. I watched him panic and toss stuff in the fireplace. He was out of his mind. He wasn't thinking, you can't imagine what it was like Bella. I nearly lost it myself."

Tears welled in Emmett's eyes; he looked away swiping at his cheeks as they rolled down his face. I sat back and just listened, it seemed more appropriate than my usual scribbling.

"He was just…out of control and I couldn't stop him. I didn't know to stop him. He didn't do this. It's just not possible." I reached into my bag and handed Emmett my handkerchief. He took it with an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you." His voice was small and cautious but he seemed grateful to disappear behind the white cotton fabric even for a brief moment, needing the distraction.

I got up to pace their eyes followed me. "Okay so, you were there, he was crying and eventually became sick, is that right?" I looked at Edward to confirm, he nodded his eyes edged with a hopeful determination.

"And you said you witnessed him throwing things into the fireplace?" He nodded again then let out a breath his brows knitting together seeming to already know where I was going next.

"Did you happen to see what he was burning?"

"No." His answer was firm and I got the feeling Edward never spoke unless he was sure his words were definitive.

"By the time I began to pay attention to what he was doing, he was already done. He was mumbling and crying and to be quite honest, I was in total shock. My brother was losing his mind and my close friend was lying dead on the floor. I didn't know what to do."

I stood behind him resting my hand on his shoulder, his back straightened then relaxed minutely against the chair. Emmett shook his head with an agonized look directed toward Edward.

When he spoke, he literally seemed to be reading my mind.

"It's okay bro. Did you…hear anything, what was he saying?"

I smiled, encouraging him when he looked up at me with apologetic eyes as if to acknowledge some line he thought he crossed.

I walked around the table to my notes jotting a few things down. Edward thought for a brief moment.

"Yes. But it was all so…confusing. He kept saying, _'Oh God Alley what have they done?'_ Then he would lie down over her. He hugged her to him and kissed her face. When I tried to intervene he snatched away screaming _'Oh my god, what am I gonna do, why did they do this to you?'._

He took a deep breath rubbing his fingers into his eyes before letting his head fall back exhausted from the memory it seemed.

"That's when he threw up."

He was silent for a moment but when he began again his voice was low, as if caressing each word with a palpable disdain. I sat down again my hand paused mid scribble.

"That's when he found the knife...that was...in her..." he trailed off.

After waiting what I thought was a reasonable amount of time to let him continue I finally spoke up realizing he was clearly done without further prompting from me.

"What do you mean? Where was the knife?" He turned from me and I had to touch his arm in gentle request for him to face me again. He did, Edward was always so polite.

"Edward, I need to know what you know. If it's significant, and this seems to be, I need to know it. Everything helps."

He shook his head, silently refusing to respond to me. I opened my mouth to push further when Emmett reached across the table taking his brothers hand in his.

"Ed, please, this is not the time to hold back…anything. I know this is hard, but…its Alice bro...Jasper. Please, just tell everything."

I could not have said it better myself and for the second time I was grateful Emmett was in the room.

Edward looked between the both of us, his fingers tightening around his brothers as he spoke again. He seemed younger, like a scared child awakened confused and frightened by lingering nightmare.

"It's just too...much." Emotion swelled in his voice, my fingers twitched to touch him, comfort him in some way.

"The knife was in her…" He shook his head again, our confusion must have been evident because he continued, his voice hitching when he couldn't form the words. He gestured instead, his hand pulling from his brothers to motion with a trembling half-hearted flick toward the lower half of his body.

He looked every where but at us and Emmett's sharp breath in made me look between both men still confused.

"What the fuck…Edward!"

He pushed back from the table with such force that the chair flipped over violently the noise echoing in the silence of the room. Edward flinched and looked down his hands knitting through his hair and all I could do was watch, trying to understand what was really happening here.

My facial expression must have mirrored my obvious confusion, because Emmett paced the floor, his shoulders hulking as he seethed, his words gritting through his teeth answering my unspoken question.

"Her…groin. Who…what the FUCK is going on here!"

I sat back unable to absorb what was being said, this was not what I was expecting. Edward's knuckles whitened as he fisted his hair, yelling back at his brother or me, I wasn't sure anymore.

"He went to hug her and I don't know, ran his hand down her body and felt it. It was just there. That's when he lost it and threw up."

His back heaved as he let a moment pass before speaking again, this time sitting up facing his brother's confused glare.

"He didn't do this. He was shocked and freaked out. He didn't kill her."

I sat back in my chair dumbfounded. There were no words and that was unusual for me. Literally hundreds of questions swirled through my mind and kept me silent as the men before me sank into a troubled silence.

_Who were they? _

_Why would he burn evidence? _

_Who would stab her...there? _

_Why would he confess to a crime he didn't commit and possibly let the real killer go? _

_Who was he protecting? _

I definitely had questions, but I honestly didn't think either of them could handle them. So silence worked for now, I'd get answers later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Thank you to the people who put me on alert and favorites I was so excited. I would love reviews though (pretty pretty please). This story is heating up so keep with it hopefully you enjoy.

Chapter Two:

As a law student, I have a fundamental flaw that is in complete contradiction to my chosen professions ethics. I had an insatiable desire for those I worked with to be innocent. I needed to believe it in order to participate in their defense in any meaningful way.

Murder is a heinous crime, but how a person is murdered can draw a map to the perpetrator. As a student of law I am trained to be ambivalent innocence or guilt are never primary reasons to develop a strategy for someone's defense.

As a cops daughter however, I have to, unlike my mentor, believe Jasper Cullen deserves to be set free. And I wasn't completely convinced yet but, so far I wasn't struggling with how much I'd be able to help him.

For right now, my focus was on gathering information, collecting enough fragments to this bizarre story to give Harry what he needed to formulate some sort of defense. The knife through the groin was a definite message, to who I wasn't sure. But I knew for Jasper's sake I needed to find out.

After taking a few minutes to call Harry and let him know what I had so far I returned to the interrogation room turning my attention back to Edward who was now up pacing the room nervously. Taking my seat offering both men bottled waters I swiped from the police lounge, I smiled softly at them both patting the empty chair.

"Edward, sit please." Twisting the cap off his bottle he complied without even acknowledging the request.

"Who else was in the room when you discovered Jasper and Alice?"

After taking a slow sip he spoke softly, spinning the plastic top on the table surface, staring blankly. "I was the first to arrive, but then just five, maybe ten seconds later Mom and Dad showed. Emmett came much later, after the police and everyone were already there." Emmett nodded, crinkling his now half empty bottle, he stayed silent otherwise.

I began to write everything down. "Is there any way I can get the others to come here tonight? I'd like to get the statements while they're fresh in everyone's mind." He nodded.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Mom's already outside in the car and Dad's at the hospital. I think he just…couldn't be here right now. But, he'll come. I can call him if you like."

I smiled again. "Thanks. Would you mind doing that and Emmett can you get your Mom? I can get started on her while we wait for the others."

Edward flipped open his phone as Emmett made his way out of the room, I continued to write as he spoke low tugging at a string pulled from the hem of his shirt.

"Hey Dad, um, can you come over to the station? The lawyer…um, Isabella Swan. Yes, Charlie's daughter…she needs to get a statement from you." He gave me a exhausted and bashful smile as his father continued to talk for a moment. His eyes lowered when the conversation gained his attention again.

"No she hasn't talked to him yet...I'm sure she will...no, I'm sure she'd rather you come now the statements have to be fresh. Okay, thanks Dad. Bye."

He dropped the phone back in his pocket and raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to talk to Jasper? I would think his statements are more important than ours are right now." I nodded my head and walked toward the wall mounted phone giving him a half smile as I picked it up.

"Hello? Yes this is Isabella Swan representing Atty Harry Clearwater. We need Jasper Cullen up to interrogation room six please...yes, that will be fine."

As I hung up the phone, the sound of rushing voices and ringing telephones filled the room as Esme and Emmett entered. I smiled and extended my hand. "You must be Mrs. Cullen?" She forced herself to return the smile, her lips quivering with the effort. Clearly she'd been crying and Emmett rubbed her shoulder protectively as she glanced around the room her eyes settling on Edward as he rose from his chair making his way to her.

"Oh Edward."

It was all she managed before dissolving in a fit of tears as both men held her close. I went back to the table wanting to disappear for them in this moment. Esme Cullen was well admired in Forks. She worked diligently at countless humanitarian causes and seemed to have endless energy when it came to giving back to her community. She sat on the board of several organizations that had direct connection with Reservation Preservation and penned several proposals calling attention to so many worthy causes throughout the state of Washington.

I was nearly star struck by her presence. I decided the best way to honor the respect I had for her was to make this as painless as possible. That meant quick, I knew Jasper was on his way up and she wouldn't be able to handle the both of us.

Walking over to them I placed my hand on Esme's back, both men reduced to mere boys in her presence as they held her tight faces buried in her hair.

"Esme…why don't you have a seat. I just called for Jasper to be bought up. It shouldn't be long."

She turned to me already wiping her face her eyes apologizing for what I'm sure she considered an undignified display of emotion in front of essentially a stranger. She cleared her throat in an effort to keep her voice from trembling. It didn't help.

"You're…Isabella. Chief Swans daughter right?"

Even in this state her voice was poised and sophisticated, but overwhelmingly kind. I took her hand as she offered it, leading her to a chair as I nodded, smiling more at the mention of my father.

"Your father was a wonderful man. He spoke of you often."

Emmett held the hand I didn't have and kneeled beside her chair as she sat down, Edward leaned against the wall staring at his feet.

"Yes. And thank you, he spoke very highly of you and Dr. Cullen as well."

She tried to smile but her mouth wouldn't cooperate, she lowered her head as a soft sob stopped in her throat and shook her shoulders. Emmett leaned in to kiss her temple and whisper something I couldn't understand but was sure it comforted her because she squeezed his hand and nodded. Looking up at Edward as he made his was over she shook her head offering him an anguished but pulled together smile.

"I'm fine. This is just, so unreal. I can't seem to stop crying." Managing a humorless chuckle she turned to me, her red rimmed eyes suddenly firm and steady as she offered me a nod as if to say '_lets get this over with' _

With a nod in return I flipped to a blank page in my notes, turning back to her. Before I had a chance to ask the first question she touched my hand to pause me asking a question first.

"What do you think his chances are? I mean he didn't do this. But everything he said tonight, I know it didn't help him." Just as I was about to answer her, the room door opened and an officer poked his head in. Jacob Black, Billy's son and one of my closest friends. He was new to the force, choosing to leave the reservation and integrate into the Forks police force after Billy was paralyzed. Jake believed the opposite of me, for him, if you end up in handcuffs, it's for a damn good reason.

"I have Jasper Cullen, Bella, you want him chained or not?"

I watched him scan the room his eyes narrowed and tense as he tried to discern if I was okay.

Edward and Emmett visibly cringed and Esme covered her face and sobbed quietly as both men looked at me, their eyes pleading.

"No…you can take them off. I don't think that'll be necessary." Jake raised his eyebrows to question me and for a moment we engaged in a wordless argument. Something we'd done most of our lives together.

"Bella, he's in for murder..."

"Alleged...I know Jake, and he hasn't been charged yet. I'll take full responsibility." With a huff and one last glare he opened the door fully to reveal Jasper, who was slumped over, making him appear shorter than his easily 6'0" frame. His hair hung in his eyes and he was biting his lower lip visibly wincing in pain as the cuffs were pulled with each of his steps.

Jake held onto his shoulders as he walked further into the room leading him against the wall as he began to unlock the cuffs that were attached to his ankles, chains linked to his wrists. I held onto Esme hand as she continued to cry silently, it was Emmett that caught Jaspers attention. He hissed in a breath, cursing low as he stood up rubbing his hand back and forth over his head.

Jaspers eyes sharpened as he regarded his brothers, looking between the both of them once he lifted his head fully revealing tear stained cheeks, his eyes were swollen and blood shot.

"What are you two doing here? Mom?" His voice rose a painful octave as he said his mothers name, finally realizing she was in the room. His quiet resolve crumbling somewhat before he could steel his back again narrowing his eyes.

Then he looked directly at me. Cold. Vengeful.

"I said I didn't want a fucking lawyer."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan." I walked over and extended my hand for him to shake as I spoke. He ignored it and took a seat at the end of the table as he rubbed his wrist and winced in pain watching Jake leave the room, his eyes narrowing at his back.

"I know, they put the cuffs on really tight. It usually helps to rotate your wrists a little and..."

"Let's get something straight, I said I didn't want a fucking lawyer, who called you here?" He spit the words at me as his eyes accused his brothers with angry shifts between the both of them. He was accused of murder; he shouldn't be in a good mood. But I was unprepared for just how explosive Jasper Cullen would be.

This wasn't going to be easy. I paused to think of the right way to approach him.

"Lucky for you Jasper, I am not a lawyer."

I watched as Edward and Emmett exchanged confused glances.

"I'm a law student and an assistant to your actual lawyer, Attorney Harry Clearwater. He's been retained by your father, Dr. Cullen.

He raked his hand over his face as he slid heavily further into the seat. I continued, not wanting to give his temper a window to flare.

"Atty Clearwater is your defender, and I am well aware of your resistance to legal counsel. However, I've been sent here to collect statements from both your family and you. The sooner we begin, the sooner we can end. Is that straight enough for you?"

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Edward looked hopeful and let out a breath moving to his mothers side while Emmett paced the back of the room. I pressed my lips together flipping to another clean page.

"Okay, Jasper, tell me to the best of your recollection, what happened last night?"

He stared intensely at the floor before looking up again. "I killed her, that's it."

The words were whispered as if he was responding to a voice in his head not to an entire room. A tear seeped from his eye landing on his tangerine colored state issued attire.

"Excuse me?" It was all I could think to say. I had to have heard him wrong. The words seemed to vacuum the air out of the tiny room and we all sat in silent disbelief for what seemed like ages. He spoke again, breaking what little resolve his mother had in the process.

"I killed her."

There was no hesitation; this was a defense attorney's nightmare and a prosecutors dream. He began to cry, his face crumbling as he bent forward from the waist the sound of his sobs muffled against his legs.

Emmett was the first to react.

"STOP SAYING THAT JASPER...this is BULLSHIT and you know it!"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck unable to remain silent in the wake of his brothers' apparent insanity. His voice seethed as he tried to control it.

"This is not a game, this is jail Jasper. This is your life, Alice's life…don't…do this."

Nothing.

He sat with his face buried in his thighs, defeated, seemingly resolved to his fate.

Esme tried, it was the only thing left. She reached out, her fingers tangling in his hair weaving through to his scalp; her voice shook as she whispered softly her love for him. He stilled, melting at her touch his face turning slightly to take in the gentle, tormented smile he had to know would be waiting for him. She was his mother, he needed her.

He cried more, his sobs filled the room as his mother pulled him closer kissing the top of his head. Looking around the room I rubbed my eyes letting my hand fall to the back of my neck. I considered how long I'd been here, the clock on the wall ticked toward my sixth hour in this small room. I was so tired but finally it felt as though there might be some progress.

I remembered Harrys warning, _'I don't think this kid's in his right frame of mind...ask the right questions, but don't push...'_ Leaning back in my chair, the gentle approach seemed to be the best route to the truth with Jasper Cullen. Clearing my throat again I spoke, trying to mirror the delicate handle his mother considered for him.

"It will be all right, just..."

"You don't know." His voice hiccupped as he spoke between sobs. Pulling away from his mother, she covered her face as if the shift of his weight from her bosom left a gaping hole. She whispered his name and reached for him again. This time he wanted no part of her, pushing back in his seat he closed his arms around his body refusing to look at her. Instead he turned a venomous stare to me.

I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid _for_ him and I couldn't let him do what he seemed to be hell bent on doing. Destroying his life and his family along with him.

"What don't I know Jasper? Tell me it's the only way I can help."

"Help?" he laughed bitterly, shaking his head as if I was some idiot child he had the daunting task of educating.

"Help. You can't help me. No one can help me. The love of my life is dead...she's gone and it's my entire fault." His voice broke as he raked his fingers through his now tangled matted hair, chest heaving as he tried to speak again the words spilling in halted spurts of sound.

"I killed her, I took her life...I didn't protect her, I didn't..." He stopped and bought his hands up to cover his face, his back heaved with the force of his gut wrenching cries, both brothers taking a step closer only to meet my glare. I shook my head, staving off their attempts to comfort him.

He needed to talk and as far as I could see, Jasper Cullen was bound and determined to make this as difficult as possible. I was done coddling him.

Something wasn't right here. This guy was lying to protect the person who killed his girlfriend. Why? I needed him to tell me the truth. Now, before things got out of hand and I wasn't sure they already weren't. The room was silent for what seemed like forever, I needed to collect my thoughts before finally speaking again. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath, let it go and tried again.

"Jasper, I know this is difficult. But you have made it very clear to me, in a matter of minutes, that you are hiding something."

I met Edwards eyes; he nodded pressing his lips together in a line letting me know he felt the same.

"I don't know what's motivating you to protect your girlfriend's killer, but what ever it is, or whoever it is, it's not worth it." His eyes darted around the room the truth of my statement lingering heavily in the air. He stayed silent, but his eyes looked tragic. He hugged his body tighter, looking at me fully through a curtain of blonde tangled hair.

Esme reached to move his hair from his face, she needed to see him. So did I.

I needed to know he was taking in my next comment.

"From what I've gathered, Alice was a wonderful person and someone you seemed to love very much. She deserves better. She deserves real justice. Not this twisted idea of guilt."

Flinching away from his mothers soft caress of his cheek, his face contorted as he tried to keep from crying. He rubbed his hands into his eyes forcing his tears away, his voice gritty and angry when he spoke again.

"You don't get it. This is justice. She told me and I didn't believe her. It's my fault, no matter who did what. I let her down...I ignored the signs...I watched it get out of hand. And I didn't say a fucking word." He swallowed thickly then took a sobering breath before he continued. Defeated, exhausted.

"You're right...I didn't kill her."

Edward and Emmett both looked up at him and then to me, Esme clapped her hands over her mouth her eyes shining. They looked so hopeful, so relieved. But I knew he wasn't done.

And I was right, his next statement made me aware of how far he was willing to go to punish himself, for whatever it is he thought he'd done. He didn't want justice. He wanted retribution...for her. I closed my eyes, to avoid his family who actually thought we were getting somewhere with him. Pinching the bridge of my nose I listened as he continued, his voice controlled and rigid.

"But I let it happen. I'm a fucking idiot, I let this happen. So this is justice. I deserve to be in here. I hope I die in here."

I heard Esme breathe out a 'No', opening my eyes at Edwards sigh and Emmetts low growl before punching the wall, the thick sound making all of us jump including Jasper who then laughed a bitter, heartless laugh that seemed to break his family further.

I looked around the room. This was not the picture of the American dream come true family that I'd imagined so many times over the years. I remember as a kid wanting to be a Cullen, wishing I looked like them, dressed like them. Held my fork at the dinner table like I thought they would. Whenever I thought of polite society I thought of Esme and Carlise, whenever I imagined what it would be like to walk a red carpet, flashbulbs capturing my every meticulous move and loving it, I thought of Emmett.

Whenever I thought of falling in that dreamy fairytale kind of love where forest creatures sew your wedding dress and pumpkins transform into horse drawn carriages I thought of Edward. But, this was no fairytale. This was so real I could barely stand the stench of it. Jasper Cullen was a man in trouble and his family with all their money, notoriety and looks were powerless in the wake of his destruction.

They were real and fallible and crying with such desperation I nearly wanted to run from the room. But, Jasper was into something deep, something that got the woman he loves killed. And it seemed as though he was willing to rot in jail to prevent the world from discovering what that something was.

After hours of question after unanswered question, I decided we'd had enough and we weren't getting anywhere. I sighed while massaging my temples, my voice was all business when I decided to talk again.

"Okay, that's enough. Jasper, I will see you later today. We must continue this; I just don't think you're in the right state of mind to have a reasonable conversation right now. Edward, Esme...I'll get your statements along with Dr. Cullens' before the day is over."

I got up and picked up the phone, my temples throbbed, I was so tired. Jacob answered, it was well after his shift, but I knew he'd still be here, the sound of his voice making me smile easing the drum of dull pain in my head just a bit.

"Hey, we're done, you'll pick him up? Thanks." He hesitated asking if I was okay before hanging up when I assured him I was. I knew he wouldn't believe me, but that's a conversation we could have once I was stretched out on my couch with these fucking shoes thrown in the nearest trash can.

I was annoyed with Jasper Cullen. I really couldn't understand how he could profess so much love for this woman, and then protect her murderer. I needed to get away from him and rethink my approach. Turning back to the table I started to shove my things in my bag, this day needed to be over.

"No, wait...can't we have a little more time? I need to just...talk to him...please?"

Esme broke my heart; I could tell she was completely confused by her son's behavior. She was grasping at anything to stay in his presence, as if it would make a difference.

"Esme…" I looked around the room to acknowledge Edward and Emmett so they understood I was speaking to them as well."…I understand, but we're not getting anywhere right now. Jasper needs to think, and so do I. We can come back when he is willing to talk. Right now we're not doing him any good."

The last part of that was directed at Jaspers lowered head, he was looking at the floor his hands gripping his knees.

"I know but..." Esme looked at Jasper, her eyes pleading, he cut her off with a tone that startled her and made his brothers come to her side.

"Mom just go...I belong here. I'm never going tell, as far as I'm concerned, the right man is in jail. I let them kill my Alley, Mom." he began to cry through his words, his mother reaching for him again, only to be disappointed.

"Stop it! I'm a fucking DICK. Just leave me here!"

"Who, Jasper please, you can't do this. We know you didn't kill her, you said so yourself. I know you're distraught, but you can't take the blame for a crime you didn't commit. PLEASE just let Isabella help you."

Esme slid from her chair down on her knees and placed her hands on either side of Jasper's face. She was begging and I had to turn my head unable to watch his mother's desperate attempts to reason with her son.

"Please for me, for me Jasper. For me, tell her what you're hiding." Emmett, pull her from the floor and into his arms when she broke down completely

Edward was raking the top of his head raw when he growled low, sinking to the floor on the verge of a breaking down himself.

"Where the fuck is Dad?"

The door opened and Jacob entered taking in the room before his eyes fell to me confused by what he was seeing.

"I'm here to pick up Mr. Cullen. Is he ready?" He arched his eyebrows at me.

Well, that was the million dollar question. Was he ready? Ready to tell the truth, ready to spend the rest of his life in jail. It was a good question.

Jasper answered by getting up and turning his back to Jacob. He placed his hands behind his back and spread his legs to allow them to be cuffed. The room fell silent; the only sound was the clicking of the handcuffs as they sealed Jasper fate, for the moment.

Edward began to mutter something I couldn't understand, Emmett and Esme stood together seemingly in shock. Esme tried yet again, my heart was truly breaking for her.

"Jasper please, you can't do this. It's not what she would want and you know it."

Jasper looked through her, his tears flowing freely betraying his voice void of emotion.

"No Mom, but it's what I deserve." he turned toward Jake and looked at me.

"I'm ready." was all he said.

And with that Jacob led him out of the room. Harry had his work cut out for him and apparently so did I.

The door opened and shut behind them. Esme clung to Emmett and Edward got to his feet, sliding into the chair across from me.

"What do we do now; I mean...he's not going to help."

I rubbed my eyes again, running my fingers back through my hair nothing I could say would comfort them. I opened my bag taking out my mini recorder, turning it off.

"We try again." I looked at Edward he gave me a firm nod.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Okay, last chapter for the day. And YAY, I have a review you have no idea how happy I was to see that little number one there. I did a jig. Alrighty, this chapter is a filler, its not dramatic or anything, its just back story for what is to come, you need to get a feel for the characters and this is it. Bare with it people, the next chappy gets, well, yeah. Can you say angst?

Enjoy.

Chapter Three:

"Bells, this is a mistake."

I rolled my eyes stepping over his outstretched legs in the hallway as I left the station. I knew Jacob would be waiting for me and I made a mental note to call Leah and apologize for him missing dinner yet again.

"Jake, its none of your business." I looked over my shoulder as I pushed through the double doors making my way down to my car. "Shouldn't you be home right now? Your girlfriend's six month pregnant. Priorities Oh Noble One."

I was mocking him and on a normal night I would actually feel bad about it, but, not tonight. Tonight I was damn tired and really didn't feel like explaining myself to Jake. Besides, I knew him and the only reason I was sure he thought I was making such a huge mistake was simple. The Cullens had money and Jake hated people with money.

He caught up to me quickly taking my bag off my shoulder as he walked me to my car, his gun belt shifting noisily with each step.

"I know what my priorities are Bella, don't worry about me. You on the other hand…" He held my arm to stop me, turning me around to look at my face; which I'm sure looked like I could care less what he had to say. My head fell to the side just needing him to get this tirade over with so I could make it home. I had class in less than 5 hours.

"What the hell are you thinking helping out with this case? These fucking people are…are so…"

"Are what Jake?" I snatched away, taking my bag from him as I did so I could find my keys, walking to the car as I continued.

"Are so rich? That's your problem with them; you think if they have money they're automatically wrong." I gave him a pointed glare as I snatched my door open tossing my bag inside.

"It really makes you kind of a prick."

I ignored his huff as I climbed into my truck, I glared harder, arching my brows when he began to speak again turning the key in the ignition knowing the raucous sound my ancient engine would drown out anything he had to say.

He got the message and rolled his eyes shaking his head, as his lips turned down into a pout.

I felt bad.

Leaning out the door a little I gave him a slight smile and a shrug.

"You still coming over this weekend? I have _East Of Eden_ on blueray."

He would never pass up James Dean; I smiled wide as I watched him fight his; the corners of his mouth twitching with the effort. Finally he gave in pushing my door closed for me as he leaned into the window, his grin letting me know I was forgiven.

"I'll be there. But you're buying the pizza and I don't want that Pizza Hut shit either. Giovanni's, with onion's, no mushrooms."

Ew, maybe I wasn't completely forgiven.

I don't think I'd ever been so happy to be home in my life, tossing my keys on the table I let my bag drop to the floor as I stepped out of my shoes simultaneously pulling my shirt and jacket off. Making my way through my apartment I pressed the answering machine button as I popped the buttons on my jeans easing them down my thighs with a thankful groan.

By my own admission I am not a neat person. The clothes I took off mapped a line to the kitchen where I now stood in my underwear tossing a Lean Cuisine into the microwave before twisting my hair up into a messy bun. I stepped over yesterdays clothing that mapped a line to the living room the day before, I made a mental note to get it all up later.

I flopped down on the couch rubbing my feet cursing Rosalie for forcing me to wear heels with jeans. Something I feel is a complete contradiction. Jeans are meant for comfort, ergo sneakers, flip flops, toe socks, take your pick. Heels are meant for torture, ergo medieval, metal with locks that dig into your vag while some fucker prances around in tights with the key. The two should never go together. Yet, bitch cons me into wearing them every time.

Resting my head back on the couch I listened as the automated answering machine voice filled the room.

_You have eight new messages._

Well that's different; I don't believe I've had that many messages since I plugged that thing in three years ago. Lifting myself from the couch again as the microwave dinged I listened as the messages began.

_Message One:_

_Uh hey Izzy, listen its Harry. Look, give me a call as soon as you get this message. There have been some changes in my schedule and I need another favor. You're probably on your way to bed right now so I don't expect to hear from you this late. But as soon as you can, thanks Iz. Have told you lately that I love you? Well…yeah._

He laughed and I rolled my eyes as I schlepped back into the living room already starting to eat my linguini and marinara out of the carton. I suppressed the urge to talk to the answering machine knowing it really meant I'd be talking to myself; I just resolved that Harry would owe me so big.

_Message Two:_

_Heeeeey girrrrlllll. God are you not in yet? That little mojo freak of yours Jacob called to let me know you should be getting in soon. I swear to god that kid is channeling your father most days with the checking up on you. Weird much? Anyway, I'm just calling; I haven't talked to you today and Bella, Ohmigod do we have things to talk about. I know you got the Cullen case. Spill or I swear I will ram my shoe up your a….BEEP _

I threw my head back laughing, Rosalie. When she's not assault my feet with bad fashion advice or threatening me over my answering machine she filled the role of best friend in my life. I love her, there isn't much more to the story than that.

_Message Three:_

_I hate your fucking machine. It is the twenty first century Bella, buy a fucking blackberry like normal people. I think you shortened the message time just to piss me off. Anyway. This is too late a time to be out when you're not drinking or getting laid preferably both. I know you've got class so get your ass home, I'll meet you for lunch. And don't give me that bullshit about being busy, tell Harry to fuck off and have a burger with you gorgeous friend namely me. I mean it Bella I…BEEP_

Oh boy.

_Message Four:_

_Why isn't your cell phone on? I really hate this thing. Okay, this is the real reason I called and don't be mad…um, I met this guy yesterday, really cute. He says he knows you...aaaannnndddd, Igavehimyournumber. BYE!" _

"Wha…" I nearly choked.

God, I want to strangle her. If it were up to Rosalie and my mother my face and number would be plastered on billboards in the middle of every busy intersection in Washington with the headline, _Single. Will screw for food._

They always made me sound so pathetic the way they pimped me out to every single man they lay eyes on. It's embarrassing. But, I have a motto. As long as Duracell is still in business, dating is not a priority.

_Message Five:_

_Why is this Isabella? My Isabella? The child that I carried for 9 months and six days and suffered through eighteen hours of painful labor? I don't know, I haven't spoken to her in about a week...I'm beginning to think she's a figment of my imagination. _

Oh boy. Here we go I groaned tossing the empty carton and fork on the coffee table stretching out as I pulled the throw over me. May as well get comfortable.

_Call me. You know, your mother. Looks just like you just slightly more wrinkled with a much better disposition. Phil says hi and he misses you. I miss you. We miss you sweetie, you should never be too busy to call. Okay. Bye. I lo…BEEP._

Okay, that wasn't so bad; I turned over closing my eyes making a mental note to call her when I got up. Which was really about four hours from now. So tired.

_Message Six:_

_Hi, um Bella? Hey this is Edward...Edward Cullen. I got your number from Harry, I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to tell you that, uh, you were great today, with Jasper. With all of us. I didn't know you weren't a lawyer yet. You're really good...I was…um…anyway. I know we have to get moving on those statements so, I called everyone and set up a meeting for today. Around six o'clock. Harry told me classes end for you around three, so I figured that time would be fine. Call my assistant for my address, 555-2357. Thank again Bella. _

I sat up when his voice filtered into the room not exactly sure why I was so excited, but, I was. Before I could help myself I was grinning hovering on every stumbled word. I was actually disappointed when the messaged closed with that annoying beep.

Edward Cullen just called my house. My house, at two in the morning, how cute is that?

_Shut up Bella._

_Message Seven:_

_Ah hi, its me again, Edward. Um, that was stupid; my address is 5533 Stonypoint Drive. I don't usually call up people I barely know and leave my address with them. Sorry, I'm a little guarded around strangers sometimes; I don't always know what to…do. If you don't have a GPS or anything, just call my assistant for directions. She'll hook you up. Okay? And um...thanks again…BEEP_

I was giggling. I was now giggling for like, no reason whatsoever.

_Message Eight:_

_I don't usually talk like that, you know_…_hook you up. It was silly, just forget I said it. You don't have to call my assistant, um, I'll send a car for you at six. That way you don't have to drive all this way in your truck. Not…that your truck couldn't make the drive, this just seems, easier? I don't know. Um….its pretty late isn't it, you're probably asleep and I'm calling your machine like a stalker in the middle of the night. I'm…hanging up now. Bye Bella…BEEP._

Okay. Now I'm not going to sleep at all, getting up I went to rewind and play his messages again. What was that about? I'd just left them not two hours ago and as delighted as I was with the idea of any Cullen calling to speak to me, this actually made me kind of…sad. I went to school two full years with Edward Cullen, sat next to him in a few classes and actually was his lab partner for a full six months. I can't remember ever carrying on a full conversation with him outside of lab projects and sharing notes.

I was by no means popular, but I liked it that way being a part of any crowd wasn't exactly my thing. Edward Cullen was popular whether that was his thing or not. Everyone knew him, everyone liked him, he was intelligent and humble. Teachers adored him, every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him or at least be his friend. But I can't remember being able to put Edward in any group or even say any one person was his friend. He was just, Edward Cullen, even now, seven years since graduation, I couldn't think of him on a first name only basis. It was too informal and you just assumed you're not that close to him.

He wasn't stuck up like most would assume he'd be, he always seemed almost apologetic for being who he was, with all the privilege his name afforded him. And at times I got the feeling he was just, lonely. In a sea of friends he sometimes seemed completely alone, his eyes shifting around as if looking for the nearest exit. I had that same feeling listening to the messages tonight and had to fight the urge to call him back.

But, I would call.

_Mental note, call Mom, eat lunch with Rosalie before killing her and call Edward Cullen._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Okay everyone, that's it for the today. Please remember your papers on the Sociological Analogy of the Civil Rights Movement are due by the end of this week. Professor Burges will not make exceptions, and it counts for twenty percent of your grade." I love being a student teacher. I still had to do the paperwork and pass exams like everyone else, but, I love the feeling of having already been where these kids are now. It's so, I don't know, grown up. I looked up and watched the undergrads file out of the room as I packed my bag.

It's two-thirty. That gives me just enough time to take some notes and give Harry and Rosalie a call. I missed lunch with her, but she already knew I would. And anyway, I'm a little pissed at her, giving some stranger my number. Just thinking about my personal home number floating around in some strangers head made my skin crawl. I rolled my eyes then remembered students were leaving and one was waiting to speak to me. I smiled, looking at the clock mentally giving this kid two minutes.

"Hi, can I help you?" He's cute, if you like that 'I'm a college student/model' type look.

"Isabella right?" he extended his hand for me to shake and I did, glancing at the clock once more.

"Mmhmm, can I help you?" He frowned a little and I had to remind myself to not check the clock obsessively again.

"Uh, yeah. I'm in this class and I met a friend of yours yesterday. Rosalie?"

Ugh. I'm going to kill her dead.

"She gave me your number, and I was going to call you tonight, see if we could get together or something. You know dinner...maybe some coffee...or something? I figured; you don't really know me and you might not be cool with me just calling you up so...um, why are you looking at me like that?"

As I pinch the bridge of my nose I can imagine how my face looks. Like I smell something horrible and its coming from his general direction. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Mike Newton, I've been in this class since September." He gestured behind him as if I needed some assistance figuring out that the classroom was in fact where I actually was standing. I laughed at that. He's funny at least, even if that's likely not his intention at the moment.

But funny works.

No. No it doesn't, no dating, too busy especially for an undergrad. Must. Kill. Rosalie.

Soon.

"Mike...I'm sorry. I know Rosalie gave you my number, and I will kill her for that later. But I'm not dating right now. But thanks for the offer. It was...sweet."

I've never been very good at declining offers to date, not that I've had a ton of opportunities, which is likely why I'm not good at it. I usually say yes because I'm too embarrassed to say no, which means I've gone on a lot of dates that have been complete disasters.

I've had enough sweaty, Guido guys, decorated in gold and too much aftershave proposition me for a quickie in a bathroom stall just after appetizers to perfect my ability to say thanks, but no thanks. But this kid looked devastated and all I could do was smile sadly, nodding as he backed away, stammering over his words.

"Oh...oh, that's okay. I just wanted to…take my chance and see if you'd go out with me. That's cool...yeah. Um so thanks for talking Isabella. It was…um, see you Friday?"

"Okay, thanks for asking me Mike, I'm really sorry. And yeah, I'll see you Friday."

Ugh. Rosalie, must die.

I sat in the quad with my cell phone, returning calls as I went over some notes, I had just about an hour before the car service would pick me up from home. I called Harry there were so many things I needed to add to the email I sent this morning and I was positive he'd have questions. I was there and I had plenty.

"Hey Sue, its Bella, is Harry in, he's expecting my call."

"I'll put you right through, he's been waiting for your call."

The sound of Frank chewing god knows what in my ear and crumpling up what sounded like wax paper was so familiar I was already laughing.

"Hey Frank, I'm going tell your wife you're still eating from that hole in the wall down the street you call a deli. Three Ruben's in one week does not make your arteries happy." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, well, what she doesn't know won't hurt me. And you better not tell. She's got a really ugly nephew who she is just dying for you to meet. One word and James will be stalking you." Leave it to Harry to fight dirty, it's why he's the best, nothing's off limits.

"Wow, you're such a horrible person, that's just cruel. What you need I was up all night and I need some sleep." We both laughed, I loved this, Harry and Charlie insulted each other constantly and once he was gone I could tell Harry just missed it. He filled so many Charlie-voids for me, this was the least I could do.

He cleared his throat, which was never a good sign when Harry was asking me for a favor.

"Listen Izzy, I have to fly to Chicago today. A case is falling through and I have salvage it. I need you to do what you can on this Cullen case for me, until I get back."

Okay, don't freak out.

"How much time are we talking Harry?"

He cleared his throat again and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Shit.

"A week, two tops."

"You're kidding. Harry I want to help, you know I do, but I have exams in two weeks and this thing is going to be all consuming I can tell already, did you get the emails I sent you this morning? Its already out of control. I don't even know what you want me to do. I'm going to fail my classes; I haven't even began to study."

Laughter. He's laughing. Does he ever take me seriously?

"Izzy, you're rambling and you know that's not true, you're so far ahead in your courses studying is pointless. I've already called most of your professors, my friends, they're all willing to give their brightest student the extension she'll need in order to help the law firm that is going to hire her in less than a year. And besides....you love this shit. Don't even bother denying it."

I hate him.

"Shut up Harry....fine. I'll do it. But you owe me big. And I'm not talking about some lame dinner, where you and the wife play footsie under table either. I'm talking 65 inch plasma big. You hear me?"

More laughter and I have to swallow the urge to scream.

"Fine, fine, what ever you say. Anyway, brief me. What are we dealing with, I read the email, but I'd rather get my briefing from you." Which means Sue read the email and gave him the gist.

"I should really come into the office for this Harry."

"That bad huh?"

"Harry, you know the Cullens, this is so beyond any idea you or anyone has of them I can't even fully wrap my brain around it. Jasper's innocent, he told me that already, he's just trying to, I don't know, purge his soul or something. Its just completely masochistic Harry. You should have seen him."

"Izzy, I hate to tell you this, but most defendants say they're innocent. It's kind of why I have a job." I rolled my eyes; he wasn't done kidding around yet. I checked my phone for the time, getting up as I packed my things, heading to my truck.

"No, Harry, he didn't just out right tell me. I had to practically beat it out of him. He wants to be in jail. But he didn't commit the murder. I'm sure of that."

"Okay. So, what's next?"

He's asking me?

"I have a meeting with the rest of the family this evening. I'll get the rest of their statements and call the prosecutor to let her know you're out of town and I'm working on things. That should buy us some more time. For now. I'll drop the tape by for your office on the way home you can hear it for yourself. He's pretty bad off Harry."

I gave him a moment to process everything I'd just said, holding my hand over the phone as I started the truck, muting the sound of it.

"Okay…I trust you Izzy. Just give Sue the tape and I'll listen to it on the plane and give you a call. Okay? I've gotta run, I love you girlie. Come by next weekend, we miss having dinner with you."

I smiled, trying to remember the last time I'd had dinner with Harry and Emily. Too long.

"Sure Harry, I'll be there, you just remember you owe me. And if I ever make it out of law school, I want a corner office with a view." He laughed again and I hung up, running my fingers through my hair as I pulled onto the street.

Hitting the dashboard, the lights flickered enough for me to get a glimpse of the time. Okay, I had thirty minutes to freshen up, make a few more notes before the car service should arrive.

Now, normally I'm not an envious person, I've always been really comfortable with what I have its always been enough. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish I could click my heels three times and have a black Range Rover with heated seats that massaged places I was too embarrassed to touch with my hands at my disposal.

As the car made its way through the gate I leaned forward, holding my breath as I stared out the window. I knew the Cullens were rich, but, dear God. This was beyond anything I had imagined. Huge, beautiful houses lined the street bordered by rolling green grass and an assortment of vibrantly colored flowers I couldn't begin to know the names of. I'd never seen any place so amazing. I didn't even know something this beautiful could exist in Forks; green is the general color wherever you go.

"People really lived like this?"

The driver chuckled as I continued to stare, baffled. Some of the houses were straight out of Gone With The Wind. And as we round the 5500 block I was mesmerized by the quaintness of the one I identified as Edward's.

Bigger than any house I'd ever been in, but more modest that the ones that surrounded it. It had Edward Cullen written all over it. I ascended the stairs, and stopped when the door flung open, Edward standing briefly raking his hand through his hair before meeting me at the top of the steps, taking my bag.

"Hey Bella, let me get that for you."

He'd been waiting for me. Was I late?

"What? You're not late. I saw you parking and came out to greet you. Everyone's here, I even have Aro on speaker phone. He's the family lawyer, but more financial stuff. My parents just felt more…comfortable I guess. I don't really know."

I followed him into the house just listening it was all I could do, he wasn't really allowing me time to respond to anything.

"I tried to gather everyone I thought could have information you might need."

Clearing my throat as quiet as possible, I didn't want to interrupt and I took the time to really take in the house. It was simple and incredible all at the same time. My bastard heels clicked against the marble floor, dark wood bordered the walls and entry ways to rooms we passed on the way to wherever we were going.

I noticed Edward was in his bare feet and I envied him as my toes cried a little in these shoes. He was wearing a heather gray flannel shirt untucked; worn jeans and that's it, he looked so comfortable, I don't think I ever imagined him in anything other than formal attire.

This was so much better.

I must have laughed because he turned suddenly regarding me with the oddest look before speaking again, his hand paused mid rake through his hair.

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't offend you with all the calls…last night. I don't sleep very long and I forget things all the time. I find it best to work on things in the moment, otherwise they go undone."

He scrunched his nose in the cutest way and I had to clear my throat to keep from giggling. Ugh, I'm suppose to be professional here, he's making it way too hard.

"Too weird? I thought it might be and I was going to call you and apologize for being weird but, I thought that might be weirder…um, more weird. Strange. So, I obviously…didn't."

Okay. I needed to let him off the hook. I touched his arm, chuckling softly as I nudged him along in whatever direction we were heading.

"Its fine Edward. I didn't get home until after the calls and I wasn't sleeping nor was I offended. I actually started to call you back but felt bad because it was so late."

He grinned, rubbing his hand over his chin, his voice was low but clearly relieved and dare I say, happy.

"No, you should have. I would have been…really good with that."

He laughed and for some odd unexplained reason, my stomach started to dance.

He really shouldn't do that again.


End file.
